wfbluefandomcom-20200215-history
Conclave:Rubico
The is a revolver-styled Tenno Sniper Rifle released in . It currently boasts the highest critical damage multiplier of all available sniper rifles at the expense of status chance. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High damage – effective against shields. *Tied with the Snipetron and Vectis Prime for the highest critical chance of all sniper rifles. *Second highest critical damage of all primary weapons behind the Tiberon Prime in its semi auto fire mode and highest critical damage of all sniper rifles. *Tied with Vectis Prime for the fastest fire rate of all sniper rifles. *Good ammo economy. *Innate 1 meter Punch Through. *Zooming in increases critical damage by +35% at 3.5x zoom or +50% at 6x zoom. *Has the smallest shot combo requirement of all sniper rifles. Disadvantages: *Tied with Snipetron for the lowest base damage of all sniper rifles. **Low and damage – less effective against armor and health. *Tied with Snipetron for the lowest status chance of all sniper rifles. *Relatively small magazine size. *Fairly low reload speed. *Draws from the rare sniper ammo pool. *Inaccurate beyond short range when fired from the hip. *Very short shot combo reset timer. Notes *The Rubico has the highest critical damage multiplier of any sniper rifle, with a base multiplier of 3x. **On the other hand, it has a dismal status chance of 12%, being the lowest for all the sniper rifles. This is compared to the 20-30% of the other sniper rifles, a considerable difference. *It closely resembles the Grineer Vulkar in terms of damage type distribution and other stats; the main difference being the Rubico has higher critical stats, while having lower status, base damage, and magazine. *The Rubico requires only a single shot to activate its Shot Combo Counter, giving it an immediate 1.5x total damage multiplier on the first shot, and a 2.0x total damage multiplier after its third shot, giving it the ability to quickly ramp up its damage with a single magazine. On the other hand, it has a shot reset counter that lasts only 2.5 seconds, thus reloading at 2.4 seconds will always reset its shot combo counter if there are no reload mods present. **With or Arcane Momentum, it's possible to maintain the Rubico's combo through reloads. **The combo multiplier starts at 1.5x on the first shot and requires triple the amount of shots to reach each consecutive tier. Muliplier='1.5+0.5*ln(Combo hit number'')/ln(3) '''rounded down Tips *Due to its high critical chance and damage multiplier, modding for critical is very effective. Adding and increases the critical chance to 75% and the multiplier to 6.6x. , and can increase it even further. Scoping in also boosts its critical damage by up to +50% at maximum zoom level. *It is not suggested to use the / mod on the due to its long reload times. Trivia *Rubico is a clay made from crushed basalt that is used to build tennis courts, with its green color being similar to the default color of this weapon. *The Rubico appears to share an aesthetic with the Talons thrown bombs and Lacera bladed whip, both of which are also included in the Huntress Bundle. Bugs *It seems as though there is a chance for a bullet to not hit its mark, even when scoped in. Media RubicoCodex.png|Rubico in Codex. Screenshot (5).png 2016-02-01_00001.jpg|Rubico's unique zoom HUD Warframe Rubico, Bigger Harder Better? - 6 Forma thequickdraw RUBICO - CRITS SUPREME 6 Forma - Update 18 Warframe Warframe Rubico Patch History *Mastery Rank increased from 5 to 6 *Status chance increased from 5% to 12% *Critical chance increased from 25% to 30% *Reload speed increased from 3 secs to 2.4 secs *Damage decreased from 200 to 180 *Fire rate increased from 1.5 to 2.67 *First level zoom reduced from 5x to 3.5x *Second level zoom reduced from 12x to 6x *Introduced }} de:Rubico